Lost and found
by Sophie Ford
Summary: While doing a con Nate found out something... Sophie found someone who she hadn't seen in a long time. And it'll all lead somewhere


I do not own Leverage or anything in it. This is just a fan made story based on it.

I'm loving season 3 so far.

WEEE!HURRAY FOR NATE AND SOPHIE!I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS ONE. HOPE Y'ALL LOVE IT! here goes...

*during a con*

Elliot was at the cafe' watching out for Sophie's back while Nate and the rest of the team stayed inside Hardison's van.

Sophie was still looking for the mark, finding only the littlest clue she could have.

After a while she noticed that a large muscled man took off, who was talking to a teenager..

"Nate I think we lost our mark…. I don't think he's in here."

"Alright then you and Elliot get out of there."

The rest of the team got out of the van to do a meeting.

Right now the team's still confused. It wasn't much of a big con for someone else to go after their mark.

"I think someone beat us to the mark." Sophie said sighing.

The rest of the team mumbled on about what they thought of the situation, except for Parker.

"Hey!" She said out of nowhere.

"What is it Parker?" Nate asked curiously.

"Some girl's stealing something from our mark."

"WHAT?"Eliot exclaimed.

"I never thought I'd see that type of con again."Sophie said, distracted.

"Something similar to yours?" Nate contemplated.

"Yes." Sophie said.

"What?Your conning us again?Damn it-"Elliot was cut off by Sophie

"No..no..One if my students. The best of the youngest grifter there is…" Sophie said as she walked towards the other grifter and the rest of the team followed.

"Hey!" Sophie called for the other grifter who stayed by the cafe'.

The rest of the team was puzzled while the girl looked up.

"Mom?" The girl exclaimed.

The girl threw herself to Sophie while the rest of the team stood there shocked.

"MOM?" The rest of the team echoed the girl.

"Oh..uh… this is…" Sophie tried to explain.

The girl made her way out of Sophie's arms.

"Jane Gibson." She said as she held out her card to Nate.

"Revicon inc. I work alone, but I guess business cards are required." She said with a smile.

"Revicon?" Nate asked curiously.

"Retrieval or revenge via con." She said confidently.

"Wow." Elliot, Hardison and Parker mouthed.

"Oh. So you con alone?"

"Yeah. I learned from the best, and mom told me that I can't always trust others and she herself worked alone..Well, at least she used to. I guess its been a long time since then."

Nate was looking for an explanation from Sophie who now had her arm draped around her daughter.

"Jane, this is Nate. He's an old friend of mine. I've been working with him for about 3 years now." Sophie said as she introduced Nate to Jane.

"Nice to meet you Nate." Jane said as she shook Nate's hand.

Hardison was about to offer his hand, but then Jane halted her.

"Lemme guess.. Tech support?" She smiled at Hardison.

"Yeah. Hardison. Alec Hardison"

Instead of shaking his hand she balled her fists and fist bumped Hardison.

"Age of the Geek." She winked.

Hardison was in awe and he turned to Sophie. "You've got quite a daughter missy."He winked.

Before Eliot could even take a step Jane spoke already. " The muscle?Hmm.. You look like quite a hitter. Retriever?I believe." She grinned.

"Yeah. Eliot Spencer. Look kid, you shouldn't work alone like that you could get hurt and from what I see you don't even carry a gun." He said concerned.

"I don't need a gun and I can take care of myself." She said defensively.

"Wanna see?" She had the stance of a well trained hitter.

Eliot hesitated.

"Come on. Scared much?" She said with a chuckle.

Eliot shot Sophie a look questioning her.

Sophie signaled him to go on.

"Look kid. I don't hit a girl." He said as he folded his arms.

Jane punched her. "Too bad." Eliot tried to hit her but she dodged all his punches.

Jane punched her again and this time Eliot hit the ground.

"Seriously?" She said sarcastically as she helped Eliot up.

Eliot stared at her and then glared at Sophie.

Sophie laughed. "What can I say Eliot. I did raise her."

Jane went over to Parker. "Wow."She said.

"Parker? The world's greatest thief?PARKER?"

Parker smiled. "Can I buy from you that diamond you still in Australia back then?"

"The Roslyn?"Parker asked.

"Yeah"

"No.. Wait. That depends… How much?" Parker smirked.

"How does half a million dollars sound?"

"Ok." Parker grinned.

"It's a deal then."Jane shook Parker's hand.

The rest of the team's jaws dropped.

Nate cleared his throat "Exactly how much do you charge people for your service?"

"Well it depends on how hard it's gonna be for me to get the job done, most of the time I get a really big income, but if business is hard I only get enough to buy 13 pairs of shoes. I do other jobs some that I don't really get paid, the payment comes from a different revenue stream. I mean I don't accept the payment from those who, let's just say aren't that fortunate, but instead I find a loop whole on the job to get bigger cash once I bring down the bigger and badder games that's connected whit what they ask me to do. You know… I'm like..."

"Your modern day Robin Hood." Jane, Nate and Sophie said it at the same time.

Nate faced Sophie then smiled.

The team realized they had to go and Sophie asked Jane if she wanted to see her office.

Jane gladly accepted the offer.

Back at the office they were still prepping for the next con everyone conversed a little.

"Nate is it alright if Jane stayed with you here in the office for a while. I mean while we're out doing the con."

"Sure. Gives me a chance to know her better."

"Thanks." She hugged him.

Nate wanted to keep her in his arms forever, but he knows that's not possible right now.

"Hey Jane, is it ok if I leave you here for while. We just need to get something done." Sophie asked while she ate the food Eliot made.

"Of course mom… Look, I'm not a kid anymore alright?So I don't really mind" She smiled.

"Alright. Take care then." Sophie kissed Jane on the forehead

"You guys call me if you need anything alright?" Nate whispered into Sophie's ear.

"Sure." She smiled then left.

The rest of the team left while Jane and Nate stayed behind.

"So..How was it like to have Sophie as your mother?" Nate asked as he gave her a glass of juice.

"Its alright. I mean I don't really know. I've got nothing to compare it to and I know mom raised me the best way she can."She shrugged.

"Wow. So uh.. Grifting right now? Is that really what you want to do in life? I mean that's not what kids right now normally do,but…. Well.. You know what I mean."

"I don't know. Grifting's the only good thing I do besides something involved in music. I just chose it cause I wanted to help some people. I mean music can help a lot, but I really want to be up close and personal with the people I try to help. You know."

"But why? Why do you want to help people? I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it, but your a kid you've got a lot of potential to do something else and usually kids your age only want to do what they want and things for themselves. Are you looking for something? I mean is it like your looking for yourself?"

"No not really. It's just on Nate, you really can't think I'm that selfish just because I'm a grifter. I want to meet my real parents and in a way, I'm hoping doing these good things will have a benefit or as a reward I stumble along my parents while doing so. I mean its not like mom didn't make me happy. You know its just that I want to see my parents and see who I look like. You know? I think every orphan in this world knows what I mean."

"Oh. Ok."He said.

"I mean even if I had mom I could think of her as my real one, but that only makes me want to want a dad and mom never really had anything serious when it came to relationships. I asked her why before and she said she was just waiting for the right time. I interpreted it as ' I already found someone' so yeah. I asked her who was the guy and she said someone with the last name of "Ford" I can't remember the first name though. I'm guessing he had somebody else back then. She's waited for quite a long time for him, you know. And even though she doesn't say so I know that every time we travel she hopes we'll bump into him randomly and finally catch up. Till now I don't know if she found him. I mean I've been away from her for 5 years already.. I hope she has and I hope he finally realizes how much mom loves him."

Nate was speechless. He really didn't know what to say. He though that after all those years I could have had myself a beautiful wife and daughter if only he fixed himself up for Sophie earlier than he did.

"You know you can be anyone you want. You have a really loving mother and I know she'll accept you for whoever you are or want to be."

"I know that. I've known that ever since, but I'm a grifter, for better or for worse."

"Sophie did raise you. Did you know that your mother said those exact lines to me before?When I asked her almost the same question I asked you."

"I guess we're still on the same track then."She smiled.

Jane thought to herself about who Nate is. And then she knew.

"Nate, do you have a family? I mean, are you married or something?" She asked

"No. I was, but I just got divorced 3 years ago after I lost my son."

"I'm sorry about that. I guess you and mom are really good friends since she trusts you enough to work with you. I mean mom never worked with a team. Well she did once, but it wasn't permanent. I'm guessing this is."

"Not really. She just wants to stay. I'm not holding anyone on this team. They stay, because they want to, but their family to me."

"I don't get something here Nate."

"What is it that's not clear to you?" He asked.

"Come on Nate. You know that I know there's something going on."

"What?"Nate tried to hide it, but this is Sophie's daughter we're talking about.

"Never say that to a grifter. We only know to well to believe that denial. Come on. Go ask mom out. I know how you feel Nate. It's not like you still can still hide it even if you try to. I know you love mom and I'm telling you now that you better fix yourself up before she changes her mind about staying. Don't worry she'll never leave you or anything. I mean your Nathan Ford my mom loves you more than she loves herself and I know you feel the same way about her so why not tell her." Jane spilled all out.

" How can I when right now she doesn't even trust me enough to tell me her real name."

"She won't, because her real name is Sophie. And I wish you'd realized that before I even said it like how I wish that I could call you dad sometime SOON. Look, my mom may never show it, but I know how alone she feels. All grifters do, but,mom, she deserves better. She deserves you. I know and you know your the only one who really knows her and will take care of her."

"Thanks…And... What is your real name?"He asked then chuckled.

"There we go. Now your improving. My real name's Natalie. Mom wanted to name me or at least base my name on yours. My last name is Jackman, mom's real last name…" She smiled .

"I need to leave. I don't think my con's gonna finish itself. Thanks for talking to me Nate. " She walked to the door.

"Thanks Natalie Jackman- Ford."

"By-"She was about to close the door but then.

"What did you say?"

"Natalie Jackman….. Can I marry your mother?"

"Of course! I would really love that!"

"Thanks. Just one favor."

"Can you help me?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes!"

The team had just arrived but before that Nate asked a little favor from the rest of them. They let her come back alone.

"Nate are you in here?" Sophie yelled as she switched on the lights.

"Here"

Sophie followed his voice and found Nate by the dinner table.

"Nate…" She was surprised by what she saw, a candle lit dinner and roses.

Nate was dressed handsomely in a suit and Natalie stood beside here.

"Sophie…" Nate walked closer to Sophie.

"Sophie..Sophie Jackman….Will you marry me?"

"Nate… I…. Hold on.. How'd you know my real last name?"

"I did a little research. Come on Soph. Don't distract me. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!Yes!" Sophie jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"Ehem." Natalie cleared her throat.

"Oh sorry honey…" Sophie said.

"Does this mean I have a dad now?" She smirked.

"Yes,yes you do." Sophie smiled and kissed Nate on the cheek

"Would you prefer me to call you Nate? or dad?" She faced Nate.

"I'd prefer dad if you don't mind" Nate smiled.

"Dad… I like that…"

"Come here kiddo…" Nate said happily.

Nate took his daughter into his arms.

"Dad… I'd prefer you not call me kiddo." She winked.

"Ok."

Sophie joined them and Nate kissed their heads.

The team arrived and everyone greeted congratulations/

"Happy family now eh?" Eliot asked.

"Really happy." The three said.

The End

I got the last name Jackman from Jekyll where Gina Bellman starred in. I ran out of ideas for it so yeah.

:D I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
